


Wrong Number

by synchrolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU Meeting, F/M, Pre-island, Wrong Number AU, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchrolicity/pseuds/synchrolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a first meeting AU set before Lian Yu. Oliver calls the pretty lady he met at the bar the other night only to find out that she may have been too drunk to write down the correct phone number . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for day three of the 14 Days of Olicity fic challenge. It's based off of the prompt: "So you wrote your phone number on a napkin and then I called that number to ask you out but "you" just arrived and you look NOTHING like what I remembered. oh no. I think I called the wrong number."

"Call me sometime. We can go to dinner," she said, setting her drink down a little harder than she meant, causing alcohol to splash over the table. Lifting her purse onto her lap, she pulled out a pen and a crumpled napkin and scrawled her name and number in messy handwriting. 

"Of course," Oliver replied, shoving the napkin into his pocket and taking drink.

"Call me." She made phone shape with her fingers, nearly missing running into someone as she walked off.

Oliver laughed a little, but turned back to his glass, taking another drink.

·

The next weekend, Oliver decided to call the number that Laurel had written on the napkin. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Oliver" he replied, "so how about that dinner date?"

"Hi, uh, Oliver. Date? I thought that would be tomorrow?" He could hear the surprise in her voice and he laughed a little.

"Relax. I can call you back tomorrow if you want."

"No, today is okay." 

"Alright."

·

After discussing where they would meet, getting ready, and driving to the restaurant, Oliver walked through the door looking around for the woman he had met the other night in the bar. 

"Oliver Queen? Wow, when you said 'Oliver' I didn't think Kelsey was gonna set me up with The Oliver Queen," he heard a voice say behind him. He spun around only to see a black haired woman with dark red lipstick, dressed in black from head to toe.

"Uh, hey . . . do I know you?" he asked, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Um, no, but that's kinda the point of a blind date," she replied, tilting her head a little.

"I think you're looking for a different Oliver," he said with a laugh, turning away.

"So you aren't the Oliver who called me earlier today to meet here?" 

"No, I am the Oliver who called pretty, brown-haired girl to meet me here. Have you seen her?"

"I'm pretty sure you called me," she said, lifting her black pencilled eyebrows.

Oliver groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Look, lady: I did not call you. I think you're confused. And I'd really appreciate it if you just left me alone."

"Name's Felicity, not Lady." As he looked back to her, he noticed that she wasn't even listening, but playing with her phone.

Suddenly, his phone rang, the name 'Laurel' flashing up on the screen. He sighed in relief, turning his back to the goth girl and raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Laurel. What a relief, this crazy lady's been—" he began, but was interrupted.

"Turn around," she said.

Oliver turned around in confusion.

And the lady wiggled her fingers at him with a triumphant smile. "It's me," she said before putting her phone back in her pocket, leaving Oliver standing there with his phone still to his ear.

"Uh," he deadpanned, his mind frantically searching for something to say. 

"Yeah 'uh,'" she teased, smirking at Oliver's blank expression. "It's okay. You don't have to go out with me. I'm only here because my friend made me. And for the record, I liked you much better over the phone when I actually thought you might be a decent person."

Oliver shoved his phone back in his pocket, folding his arms over his chest. He grumbled something unintelligible, then stalked out of the building angrily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that both Felicity' and Oliver's character seems not the same as in the show, but this is supposed to be before Cooper's 'death' for Felicity and the island for Oliver, so this is intentional. Also, I'm thinking about continuing this story with a 'five years later' thing or something. I don't know. What do you think?


End file.
